INDIGO ROSE
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: Jika dirimu adalah bentuk dari kepalsuan, bagaimana dengan cintamu?
1. Chapter 1

INDIGO ROSE/ sumarry: Jika dirimu adalah bentuk dari kepalsuan, bagaimana dengan cintamu?

INDIGO ROSE Chap.1

Pairing: Sasu/Hina alwaysA

Rating: T

Tags: AU/ Familly/ Angst/OOC

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

################################

Hinata menegakkan posisi duduknya saat sebuah pintu terbuat dari besi terbuka perlahan.  
Kakinya menyilang, kedua tangannya bersidekap didepan dada, sebagai bentuk sikap defensif yang coba ia perlihatkan secara nyata.

Pertama - tama yang muncul adalah sosok pria bertubuh kekar dengan wajah diperban.  
Hinata kenal bajingan yang kini tengah menatap dirinya dengan penuh nafsu membunuh itu.  
Ia bernama Danzo, sang kepala Unit Militer berpangkat Mayor nan arogan.

Hinata menyerigai.  
Ia masih ingat betul saat tangannya menembakkan hair spray miliknya yang di mix dengan korek api milik suaminya.

Salah kan saja pria itu membiarkan tangan usilnya berusaha menjamah tubuh Hinata.  
Jangan kira hanya karena Hinata cukup mungil dan berperagai lembut, ia bisa diperlakukan seenaknya.

Hanya sekejap, namun cukup untuk membuat souvenir luka bakar menganga di wajah sang pria.

.  
.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang tenang, Danzo terlihat gusar.  
Mencoba menggertak dengan melempar berkas keatas meja, mengintimidasi dengan menarik keras kursi besi didepan Hinata, dan menyalakan api rokok dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar.

"Kau masih.. tampak menggiurkan.." Ucapan tak sopan pria itu rupanya cukup membuat satu alis Hinata terangkat.

Hanya sedetik, lalu ia kembali tenang.

Melihat lawannya tidak gentar, Danzo mendengus kesal.  
Menggeser kursi, pria itu lalu berdiri.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu.." Danzo menatap Hinata dingin, "seorang penyidik dari Provos akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan.."

Danzo membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Ohya.." Ia berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap Hinata, sebuah serigai menjijikkan mencuat dari ujung bibirnya yang berkerut karena luka bakar, "aku yakin ia bisa menangkap dan memenjarakanmu.."

Pintu menutup dengan suara berdebam, meninggalkan Hinata dalam sebuah tanda tanya besar.

#bersambung..


	2. Chapter 2

INDIGO ROSE Chap.2

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always

Rating: T

Tags: AU/ Familly/ Angst/OOC

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

##############################

Pria itu mengenakan kaos bertuliskan Provos dibagian punggungnya dan emblem korps militer dibagian dada kiri.

Rambutnya hitam kebiruan, begitupun dengan matanya yang kini menatapnya dengan begitu tajam.  
Bibirnya tipis, mengatup kuat dengan rahang yang tampak mengeras.  
Begitu kentara tengah menahan gejolak emosi yang siap untuk meledak.

Padahal biasanya tidak pernah begitu.

Seingat Hinata, dia, pria yang ia kenal 30tahun lamanya itu, lebih suka mengenakan kaos bergambar kelinci pilihan Hinata saat bersamanya.

Rambutnya memang mencuat dan kaku, namun lembut saat disentuh untuk bermanja.  
Matanya yang menyalang tajam itu selalu akan menatapnya dengan lembut saat tengah berdua seperti sekarang.  
Begitupun dengan bibir yang selalu mengecup mesra dan menyebut namanya penuh pemujaan.

Namun tidak saat menyebut,

"Indigo.. Rose.."

Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya saat nama itu disebut.  
Membuat lelaki didepannya itu semakin menguarkan aura penuh ketidak sukaan.

"Anata.." Hinata tersenyum lembut pada lelaki yang tadi pagi masih sempat ia buatkan sarapan dan kopi.

"Lelucon apa ini, Hime?" Sasuke menunduk untuk menyembunyikan luka hatinya, "diantara semua mata - mata negara yang tertangkap.. mengapa harus ada kau disana? Jika ini jebakan konyol untuk persiapan ulang tahunku.. maka akan ku katakan kalau aku sama sekali tidak merasa ini lucu.."

Hinata hanya mampu menanggapi ucapan suaminya dengan tatapan dan senyum sendu.

"Anata.. aku tidak ingin kau mempertaruhkan dirimu untuk melindungiku.. aku hanya minta dirimu untuk percaya padaku.."

Sasuke membisu, tangannya meraup berkas didepannya dan mulai membuka halaman demi halaman profile istrinya.

"Apapun itu.. semua tidak seperti yang kau dengar dan kau bayangkan, Sasuke kun.." Hinata melembut, mencoba meraih tangan suaminya walau pada akhirnya penolakan justru membuatnya kecewa, "tidakkah sedikit saja kau percaya padaku?"

Melihat Sasuke menjaga jarak dan mencoba bersikap defensif, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk menarik kembali tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu.." Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara, "bahkan saat inipun aku tidak tahu yang manakah dirimu yang asli.. begitu juga tentang 30 tahun pernikahan kita, Hinata.."

.  
.

Sasuke menatap berkas didepan matanya dengan pandangan lesu.

Hinata sama sekali tidak mengatakan bahwa dirinya terlibat, namun ia juga tidak menyangkal.

Perempuan itu bahkan menanggapinya dengan tenang setiap pertanyaan yang disodorkan padanya, seolah sesi interograsi yang mereka hadapi saat itu, tidak lebih seperti percakapan saat sarapan mereka tadi pagi.  
Tentu saja minus pelukan dan kecupan mesra.

Aaaargh!  
Tangannya menarik rambut hitamnya frustrasi.

Sasuke selalu mengatakan semua tentang dirinya pada Hinata, dan ia pun mengira begitu sebaliknya.  
30 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, namun ternyata tidak pernah cukup untuk menjadikanmu mengenal seseorang luar dalam.

"Apa yang lebih idiot dari pada tindakan seorang pemburu yang hidup dengan buruannya tanpa ia sadari?" Ejek Danzo sinis saat mengetahui marga Uchiha telah menjadi bagian dari nama spionase nomor wahid buronan negara ini, "lulusan terbaik ternyata tidak menjamin instingnya tajam untuk bisa membedakan antara cinta dan jebakan musuh.. yah.. memang tidak bisa dipungkiri kau terlena jika mengingat godaan fisik yang dimiliki perempuan itu.. entah kau lelaki keberapa yang telah jatuh dalam pesonanya.."

Dada Sasuke kembang kempis teringat ejekan Danzo diruang rapat tadi.  
Terlepas dari statusnya sebagai mata - mata, Sasuke bersumpah Hinata masih perawan saat menikah dengannya.  
Namun kini semua juga tampak meragukan, dulu mungkin tidak, tapi bagaimana dengan sekarang?

Menggunakan pesona fisik dan memiliki berbagai identitas hanya sekedar untuk menjerat informasi, jelas bagian dari hidup seorang mata - mata.

Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat hingga buku - buku jarinya memutih saat membayangkan tubuh istrinya terjamah pria selain dirinya.

Sebuah tangan terulur dengan segelas kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap membuat Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya.

Senyum pria matang yang serupa dengannya itu tampak begitu canggung dimata Sasuke.

"Aniki.."

Itachi duduk didepan Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya dan meletakkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat.

"Keputusan sudah diturunkan.." Kata pria berpangkat Mayor itu dengan nada penyesalan, " aku dan ayah tidak mampu untuk membantu lebih jauh, atau seluruh keluarga kita juga akan dicurigai terlibat.."

Sasuke mengeram penuh amarah dan membalikkan meja didepannya.

"JAGA SIKAPMU, SASUKE!"

Itachi sebetulnya tidak ingin membentak, namun ia juga tahu betapa rapuh adiknya sekarang.

"Besok Hinata akan dikirim ke penjara wanita fasilitas tingkat pertama sambil menunggu persiapan sidang.." Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke untuk menyampaikan empati, "jenguklah dia besok.. mungkin.. ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya kalian bertemu.."

#bersambung..


	3. Chapter 3

INDIGO ROSE

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always

Rating: T

Tags: AU/ Familly/ Angst/OOC

Sasuke: 49 tahun (seorang polisi militer)  
Hinata: 46 tahun (ibu rumah tangga biasa, istri sasuke. Namun saat muda ia merupakan assasin terkenal dari negara musuh dari negara Sasuke)

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

##############################

Indigo Rose merupakan sandi yang melekat pada sosok mata - mata dan assasin dari negara seberang di era perang dunia.  
Ia bukan hanya terkenal sebagai informan berwujud bidadari yang anggun berwajah 1000, namun juga merupakan pembunuh yang rapi dan tidak pernah meninggalkan bukti.

Setelah perang berakhir, Indigo Rose menghilang tanpa jejak hingga 32tahun lamanya.  
Menyisakan legenda dengan cap sebagai buronan kelas S dan penjahat perang yang paling dicari.

Namun 2 tahun belakangan, aktivitas Indigo Rose diperkirakan mulai aktif kembali, bersamaan dengan adanya isu bunker Nuklir di negara asalnya.  
Namun semua isu itu berlalu bagai gosip murahan dan hanya dianggap sebagai sebuah teori konspirasi tanpa dasar.

Setidaknya hingga Hinata tertangkap.

.  
.

Hinata tampak tenang saat dakwaan dibacakan oleh jaksa penuntut.  
Matanya yang nampak menahan lelah, menatap teduh pada setiap wajah dingin berseragam militer yang kini membuatnya berdiri sebagai pesakitan.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya seorang Hakim tua yang nampak bijaksana.

Hinata terdiam sesaat, sebelum kemudian ia mengangguk sopan pada Hakim.

Tangannya membuka buku doa yang sedari tadi ia genggam, mengeluarkan sebuah foto dan sepucuk surat yang ia buka perlahan.

"Sa.. saya, Hyuuga Hinata.." suaranya tersendat karena tenggorokannya terasa kering dan dadanya sesak.  
Ia tidak memungkiri, ia merasa gugup.

Mencari penguatan hati, iris matanya menatap potret yang ada ditangannya.

Sebuah foto penuh kenangan penuh kebahagiaan, antara dirinya, suaminya dan putranya.  
Sang tunggal Uchiha yang telah terlebih dahulu pergi menghadap sang pencipta karena sakit di usia 10 tahun.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang dan kembali mulai membaca,

"Saya, Hyuuga Hinata.. Mengakui dengan sadar sosok Indigo Rose sebagai bagian dari masa lalu saya.."

Hinata tersenyum tipis saat semua orang mulai berbisik dan seolah menahan nafas.  
Hingga kemudian ia menyadari keberadaan sepasang onyx hitam yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh luka.  
Bukannya memutus pandangan, ia justru menancapkannya kuat - kuat, seolah ingin meyakinkan satu - satunya pria yang telah menjadi pelabuhan hatinya.

"Namun saya menolak pada setiap tuduhan yang menyatakan saya sebagai seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.  
Saat itu adalah masa perang, seperti anda yang berdiri membela negara anda, saya juga berdiri diseberang untuk membela negara.. dan kaum saya..  
Setelah perang usai, saya kembali pada kehidupan lama saya, menjadi seorang remaja biasa, mengenyam pendidikan menengah yang sempat saya tinggalkan, lulus, bekerja dan..." Hinata menatap sendu pada sosok yang juga masih berbalas menatapnya, "menikah.. punya anak.. kehilangan.."

Hinata menunduk sebentar.  
Matanya terpejam erat, membendung lelehan air mata.  
Hatinya yang belum sembuh dan menerima kematian putra tunggalnya, kini seolah teriris kembali.

Dari seberang ruang sidang, Sasuke pun tak kalah terluka.  
Tangannya mengepal kuat.  
Andai mampu, ia ingin segera berlari menyongsong tempat istrinya berada kini.  
Mata yang selalu menatap teguh itu kini sayu dan berkabut kesedihan.  
Ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang pria, seorang suami dan seorang ayah.

"Saya tidak pernah berniat untuk menipu siapapun..  
Kegiatan mata - mata saya telah berakhir semenjak perang usai.  
Dan saya berani bersumpah, Indigo Rose yang bergentayangan setelah perang usai itu bukanlah saya.."

Hinata kembali menarik nafas panjang, menghalau perasaan tak nyaman yang meraja.

.  
.

Palu persidangan telah diketuk, hasil pun dibacakan.

Uchiha Hinata atau yang sekarang menggunakan nama gadisnya, Hyuuga Hinata, dinyatakan bersalah dan dijatuhi hukuman 234 tahun penjara, dipotong 50 tahun masa tahanan karena bersikap kooperatif.

Semua hak atas kewarganegaraan yang ia peroleh setelah menikahi Uchiha Sasuke dihapuskan hingga masa tahanan berakhir, dan dianggap tidak lagi memiliki ikatan sebagai suami istri.

Otomatis secara hukum, namanya juga akan dihapus dalam akta kelahiran almarhum putranya.  
Dan tidak akan pernah diakui sebagai wanita yang pernah melahirkan keturunan Uchiha.

Ia akan menjalani masa hukumannya dipenjara wanita tingkat pertama dengan 5 tahun pertama di sel isolasi.

.  
.

Hinata berjalan dengan tenang dalam kawalan para sipir penjara.  
Dibawah langit mendung dan rintik gerimis, senyumnya yang tulus tidak pernah lekang dari wajah wanita santun berusia 50 tahun itu.

Begitupun saat kedua manik amethysnya bertumbukan dengan onyx sekelam malam dari pria yang telah 30 tahun menjadi pendamping hidupnya.  
Hinata telah merelakan segalanya, dan menerima apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini merupakan bagian dari masa lalunya.

Namun sedetik kemudian, tubuh perempuan itu menegang, dahinya berkerut dan manatap Sasuke dengan sorot ketakutan.

.  
.

Hinata meraung.

Hinata mengamuk.

Tidak perduli bagaimana para sipir penjara menarik dan memukulinya.

Tidak perduli bagaimana beberapa pria berseragam militer mengacungkan senjata kearahnya.

Ia telah kehilangan keluarganya karena perang, ia telah kehilangan putranya, dan ia merasa tidak sanggup lagi bila harus kehilangan Sasuke.

Ini adalah balas budinya.

Ini adalah pengabdiannya.

Ini adalah cintanya.. Sasukenya..

.  
.

Hinata memeluk Sasuke.

Perempuan itu tersenyum dengan begitu manis.  
Pipi bulatnya menampakkan semburat merah walau beberapa keriput telah bermunculan, menandakan waktu telah banyak memakan usia.

Tatapan mata dan segala hal yang manis tentang Hinatanya, mengingatkan Sasuke pada awal perjumpaan mereka di awal musim semi dan dibawah rinai hujan, seperti sekarang.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama.  
Pernikahan.  
Kelahiran dan kematian putranya.  
Semua berkelebat bagai potongan film usang dalam memori tua Sasuke.

Kematian?

"Ai..shiteru.. Sasuke.. kun.."

Tubuh Hinata merosot dalam pelukan Sasuke.  
Punggungnya bersimbah darah karena luka tembak.

Dalam keterpanaan, Sasuke melihat titik merah mengarah pada dadanya.  
Dengan gerakan terpatah, Sasuke menemukan sumber ketegangan ini bermula.

Danzo, dengan seutas senyum licik penuh penghinaan, mengacungkan laser senjata kearahnya.  
Tangan pria itu membelai luka parut diwajahnya dan menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan.  
Samar, namun mata Sasuke masih mampu membacanya.

"Ini.. pem-ba-la-san-nya.."

Apakah ini artinya, Hinata mengamuk karena mengira Sasuke dalam bahaya?

.  
.

DOR!

Suara tembakan kembali menyalak bersamaan dengan jeritan panik orang - orang disekitar mereka.

Danzo tersungkur.  
Sasuke menggenggam pistol yang masih mengepulkan asap diujung larasnya.

Para pria berpakaian militer segera mengacungkan senjata pada Sasuke dan merebut senjata ditangan pria itu untuk mengamankan situasi.

Semua kacau.

Semua panik.

Dan Sasuke tidak perduli.

Ia hanya ingin menangis, mendekap jasad Hinatanya yang semakin mendingin.

#END


End file.
